


All This

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: “Faça o melhor que puder, e nunca olhe para trás.” Suas palavras se tornaram meu lema de vida... mas naquele Natal eu queria o perdão.





	All This

– Tem hora marcada pra enviar torpedo agora? – a voz soou divertida. Mas eu estava saturado demais pra perceber que era apenas uma brincadeira. Aquelas poucas palavras foram como a gota que transborda o copo. Quando percebi, respondia da forma mais ríspida possível:

– Por quê? Não pode?

A estupidez fez minha mãe arregalar os olhos surpresa, sem esperar uma reação tão abrupta. Ouvi passos e minha irmã mais velha quase voou em cima de mim, pra tomar o celular que eu emprestara:

– Me dá isso, seu grosso!

– Não preciso dessa porra! – respondi saindo da sala.

– Thiago! – a voz preocupada da minha mãe me alcançou, mas eu ignorei o chamado. As deixei pra trás e rumei pra casa da minha namorada.

Vanessa era o motivo daquela briga. Ninguém a aceitava lá em casa. “Ela não é uma moça direita, filho.” Praguejei. O que a antiquada da minha mãe queria? Uma virgenzinha tirada da igreja? Eu a namorava há um ano. E por todo esse tempo minha família fora contra e lutara para nos separar.

Que piada! Estávamos em pleno século XXI. As coisas haviam mudado. Eu era jovem, tinha vinte anos e um desejo insano de ser livre, fazer as minhas regras. Seguir meu destino e dar vazão ao amor que sentia por Vanessa.

Ela estava na casa da tia. Perdera os pais quando era criança e vivia na casa de parentes. Ficou feliz ao me ver, me abraçando. Mas logo percebeu meu estado:

– O que aconteceu? Brigou de novo?

– Não agüento mais, Vanessa. Eles não podem fazer da minha vida um inferno só porque não te aceitam.

– Thiago, se acalma.

– Eu vou embora. Pra São Paulo. – acabara de decidir naquele momento – Você vem comigo?

Vanessa hesitou um pouco. Passou os dedos pequenos pelos cabelos negros longos e encaracolados. Os olhos escuros fixos em minha face.

– Pra São Paulo? – percebi o medo em sua voz. Tomei-lhe as mãos entre as minhas:

– Pra São Paulo. Vamos viver lá, a nossa vida. Começar do zero. Podemos conseguir juntos.

– É muito precipitado.

– Eu amo você. E vou fazer de tudo para sermos felizes. Aqui não vão deixar, Vanessa. Eu consigo, com você ao meu lado.

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela assentiu. Fiquei tão feliz que a beijei. A decisão fora tomada num momento de raiva, mas parecia a mais acertada. Éramos maiores de idade, pela lei podíamos partir e fazer a nossa vida.

oOo

Peguei uma carta de recomendação no supermercado onde trabalhava. Ainda não era registrado, mas o gerente era gente boa. Assinou a carta como se eu tivesse passado pelos três meses de experiência.

Voltei para casa e fui direto para o quarto. Havia um bilhete sobre a cama. Era de Thassia, minha irmã mais velha que já saíra para o trabalho:

“Thiago,

Existem duas coisas que não podemos apagar mesmo se nos arrependermos. A pedra depois de atirada e a palavra depois de proferida. E ambas deixam marcas...”

Amassei o papel e joguei no canto do quarto. Não precisava de sermões. Precisava que me deixassem livre pra viver a minha vida.

Juntei algumas roupas, os documentos e o cartão do banco onde tinha guardado algumas economias.

Mamãe veio ver o que eu fazia. Apenas observou a arrumação. Intuía minha decisão, mas não fez nada para me impedir.

Quando eu estava saindo resolveu se pronunciar:

– Thiago. – virei e a olhei – Estaremos sempre aqui, meu filho.

Ignorei as lágrimas silenciosas em seu rosto. Sabia o que era aquilo: um estratagema para me amolecer. Mas eu era imune. Não ia mudar de idéia a essa altura. Acenei com a cabeça:

– Espero não precisar.

E sai de casa.

oOo

Vanessa se animou em nossa viagem, contagiada com minhas expectativas. Éramos dois jovens finalmente livres, numa aventura buscando a felicidade. Sem pressão, sem cobranças...

Thassia me ligou naquela tarde.

– Você perdeu a cabeça, seu idiota?! – sua voz soou pelo celular – Vai jogar a vida fora por causa dessa garota? Thiago...

– Pára, Thassia! – interrompi com raiva – O que você entende disso? Tem mais de trinta anos, nunca namorou sério. Se quer morrer solteirona o problema é seu. Eu encontrei o amor. Não vou tolerar sermões de alguém que nunca se apaixonou de verdade!

Encerrei a ligação, tirei o chip do celular e joguei no chão, pisando até amassar. Sabia o telefone de casa. Se precisasse, ligaria.

O começo não foi fácil. Custamos para achar uma casa acessível para alugar. Por duas noites cochilamos no Terminal Tiete, fingindo esperar um ônibus antes de conseguir uma casinha habitável. Quarto, cozinha e banheiro. Nosso lar.

Com minha experiência consegui emprego em uma lanchonete. Vanessa em uma padaria. Eram dias corridos, nos quais devíamos satisfações apenas a nós dois. Dias em que as palavras de Thassia vinham a minha mente: “Faça sempre o seu melhor.”, ela dizia. “E nunca olhe para trás.”

E eu não olhava para trás.

Nossa primeira filha veio dois anos depois. Alanna. Trouxe consigo uma maturidade que eu não imaginava conseguir. Quis fazer o melhor por aquele serzinho em meus braços, frágil e inocente.

Cheio de motivação cursei a faculdade de Administração. Foram anos difíceis, que às vezes apertávamos os cintos. Mas o sacrifício valeu a pena. Quando peguei meu diploma já tinha uma proposta ótima de emprego. Vanessa, grávida do nosso segundo filho, pôde parar de trabalhar e cuidar das crianças. Comprei uma casa boa, um carro.

Foi nos preparativos do natal que as coisas mudaram.

Eu andava animado. Acabara de comemorar trinta anos. Tinha um ótimo emprego e uma família maravilhosa. Sempre soubera que Vanessa era a mulher certa pra mim. Nós vencíamos juntos, entre brigas, reconciliações, apoio mútuo e compreensão.

Foi numa noite abafada, como todas as noites em São Paulo, que Alanna chegou em casa e me entregou um cartão desenhado por ela. Rabiscos de uma garotinha de sete anos:

– Papai! Nossa família!

Peguei a folha e sorri reconhecendo Vanessa, Alan e a própria Alanna, além de mim, claro. Então tive um pensamento nostálgico. Nossa família era um pouco maior. Alanna e Alan tinham avós, tios... talvez primos... senti uma súbita vontade de revê-los outra vez.

Naquela noite conversei com Vanessa. Durante dez anos não havíamos olhado para trás. Lutamos para construir nossas vidas e estávamos conseguindo. Mas naquele natal... naquele desenho da minha filha...

Peguei o carro no outro dia e, nós quatro, rumamos de volta para o interior, o caminho que eu abandonara há dez anos atrás como se fosse um peso. Senti-me estranho regressando às origens. Um pouco assustado e desconfortável, mas ansioso: como se as amarras cortadas estivessem se atando. Esperei que as palavras de minha mãe fossem verdadeiras.

“Estaremos sempre aqui, meu filho.”

Com o coração aos saltos, e as crianças animadas, o carro finalmente chegou à minha pequena cidade natal.

oOo

Pouca coisa mudara. Algumas casas novas haviam surgido. Casas velhas que Vanessa e eu reconhecemos com uma saudade até então não assumida. Percebi que evitar pensar no passado fora uma forma de me proteger. Eu sentia falta sim. Apenas fingia não saber.

O carro avançou pelas casas cheias de enfeites de natal por caminhos revividos em minha infância. Reconheci o bar onde comprava pipas para empinar no campinho. Campinho, alias, que não era mais baldio. Tinham construído uma igreja!

– Olha, Vanessa. – apontei, bobo. Ela riu.

Vi pessoas estranhas. Muita gente nova. Então fui freando devagar, com o coração batendo rápido e pesado. Estava em casa...

Pedi que Vanessa esperasse no carro com as crianças. Se meus parentes tivessem uma reação negativa não queria que presenciassem.

Toquei a campainha. Admirando o muro recém pintado da casa de esquina onde crescera. Estava bonito...

A porta se abriu e eu ofeguei. Mamãe pareceu muito surpresa ao me ver ali, parado a sua frente. Céus, estava mais velha, seus cabelos estavam branquinhos, branquinhos... tão frágil... mas os olhos eram vivazes, atentos.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, presos num milagre de natal. Quando percebi estávamos abraçados. E chorando.

oOo

As crianças se familiarizaram rápido. Logo estavam fuçando pela casa, com Vanessa em seus calcanhares. Principalmente porque pareciam loucos para brincar com os enfeites coloridos da árvore de natal.

Sentei-me com mamãe à mesa. Queria conversar um pouco, antes de levar minha esposa à casa dos tios.

– Você virou um homem! – mamãe exclamou, admirada, desesperada para saber tudo o que eu passara.

– Como vocês estão? – perguntei, morrendo de saudades. Ali estava a verdade. Eu sentia saudades de todos. Desejava poder me reunir a eles e comemorar a ceia de natal, como nos velhos tempos, reunidos à mesa farta, trocando presentes e rindo felizes. Porque, naquela época, o futuro era perfeito e brilhante.

– Ah... – mamãe sorriu – Tânia e Ronaldo tiveram dois filhos. São umas graças. Seu pai finalmente se aposentou. Vive pescando lambari por aí. Vovó vem passar o natal com a gente.

Meu Deus! Vovó... minha avozinha devia ter quase noventa anos já! Que saudades daquela velhinha animada e brincalhona.

– E Thassia? Finalmente desencalhou ou continua solteirona.

O rosto de mamãe se anuviou um pouco, antes que a resposta viesse meio baixa:

– Thassia se foi. – afirmou – Faz cinco anos.

– O que? – o choque foi tão grande que não consegui processar a informação. – O que houve?

– Câncer. – declarou num tom de voz de quem já se conformara, de quem aceitara a perda, amenizada pela passagem do tempo.

– Não...

– Ela não sofreu. – mamãe fechou os olhos, relembrando aqueles tempos. – Mas sentiu sua falta. Todos os dias.

Eu levei a mão ao rosto e apertei os lábios. Isso não impediu as lágrimas. E eu nem queria. Pela segunda vez aquele dia, chorei. Derramei mais lágrimas naquelas poucas horas do quem em dez anos inteiros.

oOo

No outro dia sai cedo de casa. Deixei Vanessa e as crianças brincando com meus pais. O tempo é um mistério. Depois de todos aqueles anos finalmente aceitaram a mulher que eu amava. Mas o preço para isso soava agora um tanto alto. 

Cheguei ao cemitério vazio. Ninguém parecia disposto a ir para lá em plena véspera de natal. Todos estavam entreditos preparando a Ceia, pensando na troca de presentes. Mas eu não. Eu sentia que tinha que ir até lá.

Encontrei o túmulo de piso branco. Vovô já descansava lá, mesmo antes de eu ir embora. E agora minha irmã mais velha fazia companhia a ele. “Espero que não estejam sozinhos.”, as palavras flutuaram em minha mente.

Parei em frente à lapide. Céus. Tinha tanta coisa que eu queria dizer. Queria que Thassia tivesse conhecido meus filhos. Tivesse dado uma chance à Vanessa. Eu queria não ter sido tão teimoso e inconseqüente. Se tivesse um pouquinho mais de maturidade e paciência...

Flashes de minha infância povoaram meus pensamentos. Tânia, minha irmã do meio, se casara cedo. Então era Thassia e eu, sempre. Na lanchonete para um sorvete com os amigos. Dividindo aquela pizza no começo do mês, rachando as contas da casa. Sorri. Todos os meses calculando na ponta do lápis com quanto cada um ia contribuir nas despesas.

Sorri mais ainda. Quando sobrava algum dinheiro era sempre usado em coisas úteis para os dois. Eram tempos de cumplicidade e fraternidade. Tempos aos quais eu dera as costas graças a um arroubo da juventude. Via o mundo com outros olhos naquela época. Olhos que não enxergavam o tesouro que possuía, que só reconheciam os próprios desejos egoístas e se recusavam a vislumbrar outra saída que não fosse a mais drástica.

Sentei-me no chão gramado, as costas apoiadas no túmulo branco e limpo. Preparei-me para um longo monólogo. Queria compartilhar tudo com minha irmã. Tudo! Cada segundo, bom e ruim, daqueles longos dez anos. Abri os lábios e o discurso não veio. Nenhuma frase do Conto de Fadas que ia contar para a alma que ali repousava.

Tudo que pude fazer foi respirar fundo e sussurrar:

– Perdão.

E o céu era incrivelmente azul naquela manhã

oOo

Naquele ano tive o melhor de todos os presentes de natal. Uma mesa farta, rodeada pelas pessoas que eu amava. Era como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme, que nem sabia existir, de cima de meus ombros.

Sorrisos, frases animadas. Presentes numa árvore iluminada e ululante de enfeites natalinos.

Aquela era a verdadeira a felicidade, que não reconheci quando devia. Mas a qual soube dar o devido valor antes de ser tarde demais, que queria preservar e proteger a todo custo a partir daquele dia.

Quando soou meia-noite e abracei mamãe, meu coração estava disparado. Ela me apertou tão forte em seus braços. Foi quente e acolhedor. Soube que ela sentia o mesmo que eu. Não precisei pedir perdão, ela já me dera antes que eu tivesse consciência de que precisava dele.

Era como Thassia sempre dizia, ensinada por mamãe. “Faça o melhor que puder. E nunca olhe para trás”. Mamãe não me condenava. Nem Thassia em seu descanso eterno. E eu não precisava olhar para trás, porque as pessoas que amava estavam ali, ao meu lado. Ou em meu coração. Presentes cujos valores não podiam ser medidos.

– Feliz natal, meu filho. – sussurrou na voz marcada pela passagem do tempo.

E aquele foi, verdadeiramente, um dos natais mais felizes que eu já tive.


End file.
